


Not-Brother

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M, Puberty, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki joins the Stark family at a young age, though he's always considered Tony's playmate, not his brother. </p><p>Surely that can't affect them too much as they grow up, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Howard Stark takes custody of baby Loki as a business matter but little Tony is fascinated by his not-brother and both grow together and very close. For some it's a big surprise to see the romance develop between them and for others is an inevitable thing. It would be great to see something from children to adults. --bunny-barnaby

To be honest, Tony couldn’t remember the exact day Loki came to live with them. All he remembered as a child was one day being an only child, the next day, there was another little boy for him to play with. It wouldn’t be until Tony was much older that he would learn that Howard Stark had acquired Loki in a business meeting.

He never did learn how one went about acquiring a child during a business meeting, or even what kind of business meeting his father had been in at the time.

In the end, all that Tony knew for sure growing up was that he had a younger not-brother. Because he was constantly being reminded that Loki was not his brother. Like that mattered much to Tony.

At first, Loki was little more than a tiny playmate. He’d sit or crawl by Tony while Tony worked on his computers and robots. Tony had to admit, it was a lot of fun once he was able to build a robot that would carry Loki around the house (and even more fun to watch Jarvis try and chase Loki going ten miles an hour on his little cart).

As they got older, Loki started helping Tony with his schemes. While the younger boy didn’t have the technical mind that Tony did, Loki did have a habit of thinking of the most delightfully mischievous things. It was brilliant for when they were in school and there were idiots to play pranks on (granted, those idiots usually started the fight by bullying Loki, but Tony was more than willing to serve retribution). Tony was always more than willing to include his not-brother in his plans.

Though, things did change someone when Tony hit puberty. Mainly because he discovered girls, and just how much fun it was to kiss them. Loki wasn’t quite old enough to understand Tony’s fascination with dating and kissing, so for a few years, Tony was on his own with those adventures.

Then Loki hit puberty. Part of Tony wanted to be furious because Loki had shot up like a reed and was now taller than him. Another part of him was very confused about why he wanted very much to touch Loki’s hair and why he didn’t mind when his younger not-brother would sprawl on his bed late at night when they spend hours talking about their problems.

Though the confusion lifted somewhat after Loki first kissed him. It was a shy kiss, to be sure, Loki had more or less pecked Tony on the lips as fast as he could and looked away.

“That’s not how you kiss, Loki.” Tony had insisted, taking Loki’s face in his hands and giving him a proper kiss. This one was much more enjoyable for both of them.

To say Maria Stark was shocked when she found Tony and Loki in Tony’s bed one morning, naked as they day they were born, would have been an understatement.

When Howard Stark found them in a similar situation in Tony’s lab, he only rolled his eyes and muttered that he was not drunk enough to handle their hormones.


End file.
